wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ether(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Ether is a little smaller than the average SkyWing, and has light orange scales, with pale yellow brows and pink over scales. Her underbelly is an extremely pale yellow, and her wings are gradients of pale yellow, pink, and hot pink. Ether's horns start out as hot pink but slowly fade to white. Her facial horns and claws are an extremely pale pink shade. The spikes starting from her neck and going down her back and tail are the same hot pink color that her horns start out as. To top off Ether's unusual scale colors, she has bright pinkish purple eyes. Personality: Despite looking like something out of a young girl's fantasy, Ether is not at all weak or stupid, though she may look like it. Ether is extremely emphathetic and caring, wanting the best in every situation. Due to this, many SkyWings see her as annoyingly optimistic. She enjoys meeting new dragons, and talking to them. As a guard in the arena, Ether often made an effort to talk to the prisoners, eventually becoming close friends with an IceWing prisoner that she was in charge of guarding. Backstory: Ether hatched to two SkyWings named Bluff and Cerise. Growing up, Ether was admired for her scales, and it was said that she was prehaps the most beautiful SkyWing in the Sky Kingdom, even more gorgeous than Queen Scarlet herself. Ether didn't care, and shrugged off the rumors, telling the other SkyWings that she wasn't any prettier than the rest of them. At the age of six, Ether became a medic, and also got a part-time job as an Arena guard to support her family. One day during the war, Ether noticed that a new prisoner had been placed on an empty spire that had previously held a SeaWing. Ether thought the IceWing was handsome, if not for the scar on his snout. She wondered which prisoner she would get assigned to, and to her surprise, she was put in charge of the IceWing. Ether tried to strike up a conversation several times, but the IceWing always either ignored her, or was sleeping. Several of the guards would come every few days to take the IceWing away somewhere, and the IceWing would always come back with several scratches on his legs or somewhere else. Ether found out his name when she was watching his fights. His name was Agyar, and he was an extremely good fighter, having won every battle that the queen had put him up to. Ether noticed one day after a week of fights and being taken someplace else that Agyar wasn't acting normally, and he was breathing extremely raggedly, like he was being strangled. She flew over to him, and saw that Agyar was covered in old wounds from both the fights and whatever the guards did with him, and that they were mostly infected. Ether decided to help Agyar, and treated each of the wounds, but was shocked when the IceWing, who she had thought was asleep, grabbed one of her talons, and smiled. Ether was reassigned to a different prisoner a few days later. Several years later, Ether was fixing a guard's broken tail, when all of a sudden, she heard an awful, bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the arena. Ether immediately wondered if Agyar was all right, and tried to make her way to the arena. She managed to make it, but was swamped with demands to help free the prisoners, and help turn the arena into a hospital. For several months, she worked off and on, always hoping to see a familiar IceWing in the crowd of dragons. Then she realized that he probably went back to the Ice Kingdom. Hoping to find Agyar, Ether flew and flew without stopping, hoping to find the IceWing's familiar face. Eventually, she collapsed just out of range of the Great Ice Cliff, nearly frozen. Ether managed to pull her cougar skin blanket that she'd brought with her around herself, then passed out, freezing, and hardly able to see where she was going. When she woke up next, it was too a world of white, and the shadow of a dragon flying down toward her. Ether passed out again, hoping that whoever it was would just end her quickly. The next time she woke up, she found the familiar, scarred up face of an IceWing watching her, concern in her blue eyes. After Ether was pronounced well enough to travel, she and Agyar moved to Possibility, where she started a small scroll-store and doctor's office. However, she was subsequently kidnapped and brought to a cave in the Sky Kingdom. When she saw who had ordered her to be kidnapped, Ether roared in anger. It was her ex-mate, a SkyWing named Copper. For several days, Ether was kept chained to the wall of the cave. Eventually, she was found by a SeaWing SandWing hybrid named Froth, who told her that Agyar was hiding outside the cave, and that he would try to free her. Before Froth could, however, Copper arrived with four of his SandWing lackeys, and attacked Froth, intending to kill the hybrid, and then do something horrible to Ether. While Froth was fighting the SandWings, Ether happened to see a flash of gray outside the cave entrance. Copper turned around to see what was happening, and was attacked by a very angry, and very murderous IceWing. Ether's mate, Agyar. For a few minutes, Copper had the advantage, but Agyar, using the skills he'd learned in the SkyWing arena, quickly got the advantage over the larger SkyWing. The battle ended when Froth killed the last of the four SandWings, and Agyar forced Copper's jaws open and breathed frostbreath down the SkyWing's throat. Agyar freed Ether, and they went back to Possibility. Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings